The Christmas Cat
by PhoenixEventide
Summary: *This Santa Clause 2* Bernard has lost a love once, but another one has come to fill the gap in his heart. What will he do when he is about to lose his heart again?? Will he choose to be with her or forfill his duty as Head-Elf at the North Pole??
1. chapter 1

The Christmas Cat  
Chapter 1- Don't Cry for Me  
by Vickietori  
  


** Okay, I don't own (or wish to own) This Santa Clause 2! I just want Bernard! HE'S MINE, AND NOT CRYSTALHORSE72'S!!!!!!!! Actually, we're sharing him ^_^ Well I'm rambling on so ENJOY!**  
  
Bernard looked around Santa's workshop in the North Pole, the thought of all the laughter and love all around him made him smile. He watched all of the childish elves make toys for all of the children around the world from the second story balcony of the workshop. All his life he had grown up in the North Pole, and he hope it would stay that way forever.  
  
Hey Bernard!! called Santa from below. He was helping Curtis keep track of the Christmas letters coming in for the holiday season. Come on and give us a hand with counting these Christmas letters!!  
  
Why don't you just make a clone of yourself to help?? he shouted back with a laugh recalling the events of the evil Santa Clause clone. He could see Curtis glaring at Bernard at the thought of his mistake of making the clone.  
  
Bernard walked to the big staircase and made his way down them, making little sound as his feet nimbly glided him. He had barely noticed Judy passing him by, only her tall princess hat reaching up to his height. She had a tray in her hands, Bernard guessed she was delivering another fresh cup of cocoa to Santa.  
  
Santa has been looking for you, she said with a bright smile on her pretty face. All of the sounds of the working elves had muffled her voice a little, but Bernard's ears could hear the smallest sound ever.  
  
I know. I guess I have to help him count the Christmas letters again! He shrugged his shoulders, making Judy giggle gleefully.  
  
Well I have to get back to work. See you around, Bernard! she said turning herself around to walk back to the kitchen to prepare more cocoa. Bernard watched her leave not realizing a smile was spread upon his face too.  
  
loomed a faint voice inside his head. He hadn't noticed. Curtis said making Bernard jump. Bernard looked at Curtis with a sense of annoyance in his eyes. He crossed his arms, tapped one foot and glared at Curtis. He waited for Curtis to give him a lecture and get it over with. They both didn't speak for a moment, Curtis not taking the hint of Bernard's waiting.  
  
What is it!? he finally said ending the tapping of his foot.  
  
Santa needs you and he needs you now! Curtis turned and hurried angrily over to where Scott Calvin was playing with one of his busted toys.  
  
Stupid calculators! The more complicated they get, the more I get confused! He shook his head and handed the calculator to Curtis.  
  
Um Santa?? piped up Curtis yanking slightly at Santa's red shirt. Scott leaned over without saying a word and listened to Curtis. The calculator isn't on, finished Curtis in a small voice. Scott seemed dumbfounded.  
  
Like I said Curtis, they make calculators more complicated nowadays! He lowered his voice and leaned in close to Curtis. But up here... we can fix that can't we?? Curtis smiled and nodded his head abruptly.  
  
Troubles with the calculators again, eh Santa?? said Bernard joining in on their conversation.  
  
Ah well what can I say?? It's hard to operate a calculator without it even being turned on! He took the calculator from Curtis' hands and started fiddling with it again.  
  
began Curtis.  
  
Yeah, yeah I know! Ok, where do I start on calculating the Christmas lists...  
  
It's not about that! snapped Curtis loudly drawing the attentions of some nearby elves. Curtis looked at all of them and grinned turning a bit red in the face. He lowered his voice a little and continued: It's about the Big Guy's son... Charlie.  
  
Bernard didn't take the hint. What about him?? he said shrugging his shoulders slightly.  
  
He's having some issues... explained Curtis.  
  
About what?? Bernard said frowning. I mean just last year he was having school issues... I mean what else is there to a teenager's life??  
  
replied Curtis folding his arms knowingly. Bernard realized the consequences of love coming over a teen's life. He nodded his head in understanding.  
  
So, why did you bring me into this?? he asked.  
  
You're the only one who can help Charlie! said Curtis annoyed that Bernard wouldn't get the idea. You're the only one who can help Charlie because you yourself have gone through the same things he's going through now!  
  
The thoughts of Bernard's past floated in his mind, making him angry at the thought. I don't want to be apart of it! He turned around abruptly and stomped quickly away from Curtis.  
  
Bernard! I... said Curtis jogging alongside of Bernard trying to talk some sense into him.  
  
CURTIS!!! I don't want to hear it! With those words Curtis realized he shouldn't have tried to ask him to help Charlie.   
  
Bernard misses her too much, he said to himself. I knew I shouldn't have asked him to...  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard closed the door of his bedroom, controlling his anger a bit. He rested his head on the foggy glass the doors were made of and thought. Suddenly, without reason, he stepped back and punched the door trying to let out his anger. A small boom could be heard throu out his bedroom, but only he could hear it. The door did not crack, but his knuckles started to throb. He rested his knuckles in his other hand, and with his back pressed again the glass, he slid to the floor drooping his head. Tears managed to escape the corners of his eyes, but not caused by the pain of his knuckles, but from the pain of his heart.  
  
he said above a whisper. How he longed to see her again. He wanted to see her bright face smile at him... just once more. But he knew it was lost, he could no longer see her. It's my fault, he said to himself tenderly. It's my fault.  
  
said Judy's tiny voice. Bernard could feel the door opening against his back, and he jumped up quickly rubbing his cheeks.  
  
Oh... hi Judy, he said with no sound of happiness in his voice. He looked at her, and of coarse saw a tray with a steaming hot glass of cocoa on it. She had no smile on her face, which made Bernard look at her twice to make sure it was Judy.  
  
Is something wrong?? she asked him, her eyes almost pleading him for an answer.  
  
No... nothing's wrong, replied Bernard. He held his head in one hand and walked mournfully over to his balcony overlooking the magical city. Silence fell over them and Judy watched the elves' beloved Bernard have sadness overcome him. She placed down the tray beside the now open door and rushed across the room to where Bernard stood.  
  
I know what you are sad about, Bernard... she started. Bernard looked over his shoulder and saw the small elf. She looked at the ground, afraid that she had said the wrong thing.   
  
Bernard said resting on one leg down to Judy's size. She looked at him, her once bright eyes saddened by Bernard's loss. The tears forming at the corners of her eyes made Bernard want to die. Judy, don't feel bad for me! Please don't cry!  
  
I miss her too Bernard... if... that makes you feel better. She walked away from Bernard without saying anything else.  
  
What do you mean?? asked Bernard. I- thought you didn't know her. Judy stopped at the door, and turned and looked at Bernard, tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
She was my sister, she said quietly. I share your pain. With those last words she left Bernard's room, not bothering to deliver the cocoa she brought along with her. Bernard was shocked, and grieved now not by his own pain, but by Judy's pain. No one could even suspect her sorrow, always hidden away by her bright smile.  
  
Bernard now felt tears come to his eyes. he said to himself, now realizing that Judy isn't the cheerful, bright eyed elf he had always known. Now he knew they were bonded by each other's sorrow.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hm... this turned out totally different from what I expected it to, but I guess it turned out ok... Please R&R peoples!!! Latrz  



	2. chapter 2

The Christmas Cat  
Chapter 2- Tomaso  
by Vickietori  
  


**Heyo peeps! Well, I really don't have much to say to all of you but... awe heck! Just enjoy the chapter ^_^**  
  
Bernard looked around his room, sad and weary with tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about Judy and about her loss, their loss. He sat down at a chair at one end of his room, stroking his forehead in his hands. All of his memories of his beloved Rosy were coming back to him, and only one thing remained on his mind. It was his fault. He let out a sigh and got up from the chair, having no reason to go anywhere. He noticed the cup of cocoa Judy left by accident by his door. He walked over to it and picked up the warm cup. He took a sip of the cocoa, expecting it to taste heavenly. Instead, it didn't taste the same. It tasted different with the texture of Bernard's depression overtaking the cup of Judy's special recipe. He licked his lips clean and set the cup back down by the door. He suddenly grabbed his coat off of a hook and put it on while walking out of the door.  
  
Bernard!? Where have you been?? demanded Curtis at the first sight of Bernard coming down the stairs of the workshop. You have got to go see Charlie! NOW!!  
  
Bernard didn't answer Curtis. He kept walking as if Curtis wasn't there. Curtis seemed dumbfounded. He stomped quickly to walk alongside Bernard.  
  
  
  
said Scott from behind Curtis. Curtis turned to face the Big Guy, folding his arms impatiently. Don't bug Bernard today... he's been throughout a lot today.  
  
said Curtis gesturing Santa to continue.  
  
I can't tell you... maybe later, replied Scott. He knew what had happened to Bernard, and he also knew about Judy.  
  
Without stopping to talk to anyone, Bernard walked out the front door into the chilly winter daytime. He crossed his arms, trying to shield himself from the North Pole winds. The winds reminded him of his past, memories trying to blow him away. He walked down the steps into the magical land ahead of him, but nothing seemed magical to him that day. Not a single elf was outside, all of which were busy making toys for the big day not far away.  
  
Bernard walked alone through Santa's town, paying little or no attention to the things around him. He wanted to be alone, he needed to be alone. The Sun was setting and the rays of bright light spilled brilliantly onto Bernard's clothes, making the sequences on his vest dance in the light. But still, all of the magical things couldn't make him smile.  
  
He walked through long alleys, stepping over garbage cans and the trash spilling out of them. He stopped for a moment, not realizing how far he had walked. He then felt something soft rubbing his leg. He looked down and saw a pretty tabby cat, with a green scarf tied around it's collar. Bernard reached down and scratched the cat on the head, making the animal purr with joy. His hand moved under it's chin, making him purr even louder. The cat then shook his head, making something under the green scarf jingle. Bernard picked up the cat and looked under the green scarf to find it's collar. A small bell made the jingling noise, but there was also an identification tag with it. Bernard held the ID tag in his hand, noticing that half of it had been broken off.   
  
Tomaso eh?? said Bernard reading the tag. Your name is Tomaso?? He realized a cat wouldn't understand his words, but this one seemed too. Tomaso meowed in agreement. Bernard then couldn't help but to smile. So who do you belong to, Tomaso?? He stopped himself for a moment, examining the tag once more. How did this get broken?? he asked the cat. Of coarse Tomaso didn't understand him. Bernard put down the cat and started to walk away. Little did he know that Tomaso was following him, like a faithful companion.  
  
Bernard herd a little meow from behind him and saw Tomaso still following him.   
  
Do you want to come home with me?? he asked Tomaso. Tomaso looked up at him with his head tilted slightly to the side. He meowed once more before jumping into Bernard's arms. Huh! Take that as a yes, said Bernard smiling once more. Tomaso had given him a sense that he needed Bernard. It made Bernard feel good, just what he needed that day.  
  
~*~  
Curtis was having an awful time trying to keep on top of his work. He was frantically running around the North Pole trying to find some way to finish his work.  
  
Bernard is going to PAY!!! he murmured angrily under his breath.  
  
said Santa noticing Curtis's angry mood. Why don't you just cool your heels and go get a cup of cocoa from Judy.  
  
Santa, you know I would just love to have a good delicious cup of cocoa, started Curtis in a friendly calm voice, but THIS WORK HAS TO BE DONE!!!! All of the childish elves working around him heard the sudden outburst and they all gasped and turned to stare at Curtis. Silence fell over all of the workshop and all eyes were on Curtis. Curtis grinned nervously and turned to face the Big Guy.  
  
Santa, I'm sorry, said Curtis looking at the ground. I just...  
  
You need Bernard's help, don't you?? Curtis looked up at him and opened his mouth to protest against the truth, but he figured there was no use for it.  
  
he finally admitted. All of the working elves seemed satisfied. They turned back to their work and the sounds of the workshop started up again.  
  
Curtis, I know you hate having Bernard in charge all of the time, but you have to understand that he's been here longer then you. He's earned the job, and it took him a while so mind you. Santa stopped talking a moment, making sure Curtis was still listening. And he needs this job. You have to understand that he has no where else to go. This is the only place he has... Santa was cut off by the front doors of the workshop opening. Bernard had finally returned.  
  
Oh finally! groaned Curtis, almost totally forgetting Santa's words of wisdom. He stomped over to the front doors where Bernard stood with Tomaso drooped over his shoulder. He was scratching Tomaso under his chin again and Tomaso was purring very contentedly. All of the working elves looked up at Bernard standing at the door and saw Tomaso. In an uproar, they all set aside their work to pet the curious tabby cat. Santa too seemed amused by the new arrival of Tomaso. He laughed joyously by the happiness spread apon the workshop after the sadness brought along by Bernard.  
  
So Bernard, started the Big Guy walking through the crowd of elves over to Bernard. Who'se your little friend??  
  
Oh! This here is Tomaso. I found him in an alley down on Gingerbread lane.  
  
Who does he belong to?? said Santa scratching Tomaso on the head.  
  
I don't know. If you look at his collar, his ID tag has been broken off. He pushed aside Tomaso's scarf to reveal the ID tag to Santa. Santa put on his glasses and looked at the ID tag.  
  
So it has, Bernard! Scott turned around and faced all of the elves. Does anyone know who this cat may belong to?? All of the elves looked at each other and exchanged glances. None of them had seen Tomaso before.  
  
Well then, continued Santa. Do you want to keep him here with you??  
  
If that's allright, said Bernard smiling innocently. He didn't really intend on keeping Tomaso here with him, but he didn't have a problem with owning a cat as a pet either.   
  
Of coarse that's allright Bernard! Why, this place could use a cat anyways. The faces on all of the elves brightened up, and they exchanged whispers about the new pet excitedly. Bernard was happy for Tomaso. It reminded him of himself in the strongest way.  
  
As the crowd died down, Bernard went back to his room. He took a big old basket and put a couple of blankets in it for Tomaso. Tomaso leaped into the basket and curled up and went to sleep. Bernard smiled again at Tomaso's sense of innocence. The door opened suddenly and Curtis was at the door.  
  
Bernard, I'm warning you! You have to go help Charlie! He really desperatley needs your help.  
  
Did you ever get to see Tomaso?? said Bernard ignoring Curtis. Bernard was now so happy again, and Curtis didn't want to spoil it for him.  
  
said Curtis walking over to the basked stroking Tomaso's back. Tomaso opened his eyes slightly and gazed up at Curtis. He opened his mouth and yawned streatching out his body contently. He's sweet.  
  
You know what the strange thing is though? He reminds me of myself.  
  
Why do you say that??  
  
Tomaso is like that thing that doesn't really have anywhere to go. He kinda helps himself to place after place, not really having one exact location to settle down in and live the rest of his life in.  
  
How are you put into that?? asked Curtis, completley unaware of Bernard's past.  
  
Bernard walked away from Curtis and Tomaso, moving towards the blazing fire in the fireplace. Well, before I came here, I didn't really have a home... or a family. I mean, I had a family that took care of me, but they weren't my family. I never really quite knew my family.  
  
What happened to them?? asked Curtis still stroking Tomaso.  
  
I don't know. Actually, I can't really remember much about my past. It doesn't really bother me much either, but... it kinda takes part of me away. Bernard suddenly seemed so distant from the rest of the elves. Curtis looked up at him and no longer saw Bernard the head elf, but he saw an elf without a full life, or past.  
  
I'm sorry Bernard, I don't really know how to help you. Bernard looked at Curtis.   
  
It's allright. It doesn't matter that much to me. I live a happy life here in the North Pole! I don't really need to know my past. Curtis nodded and walked towards the door.   
  
It's late, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
replied Bernard gazing back into the fires. He sighed hevaly and looked at Tomaso sleeping contently atop of the soft basket. Well my friend, I guess he isn't as annoying as he wants to be.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I like how this chappy turned out! Please R&R pplz!


	3. chapter 3

**The Christmas Cat  
Chapter 3- Chicken Legs and Tabby Cats  
by Vickietori**  
  


** Heyo pplz! I know I haven't been good about keeping the story flowing well, but now that I have this chappy up I think I will be on a roll!!! Actually, I have no idea what I'm rambling on about ^_^' Well, just enjoy the chappy ^_^ Oh and also enjoy the song I typed up for all of you**  
  
**Disclaimer**: Didn't I say already that these things are really stupid?? *long pause* Enough said.  
  
**Quick note to CrystalHorse72:** NO!!!!! I DID NOT STEAL YOUR SCENE!!!!! CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE??!! Sheish! Anywhoo, don't worry... I give you... SOME credit for this chappy ^_~  
  


**Rhythms  
by Sum 41  
  
**Mad in a way, but I don't say  
It's what you're used to.  
I got the words but can't convey.  
I know you'll turn it all around,  
Cause that's the rhythms that you go through.  
Get it back and you're not obliged to say,  
Not intact but you're better off anyway.  
Somehow it's never up to me.  
What if I would say?  
Simple words I can't relate.  
I don't place upon your view,  
It's the rhythms that you go through.  
  
I know what I want,  
You just take me through the motions.  
I know what I want,  
And that's more then you can say.  
  
Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3**  


~*~  
asked Scott walking in the front door of Neil and his ex-wife's house. Neil was waiting for someone to come into his house... someone he didn't want there. He was standing beside Scott with a rolling pin in his hand. What are you doing?? There was a moment's pause when nothing was said, and Scott's sarcastic eyes were the only movement. Neil on the other hand was standing still in a position with the rolling pin gripped like a baseball bat. He let his shoulders rest with a sigh.  
  
Sorry Scott, he said looking around, with his rolling pin still gripped. There was another moment's silence.  
  
Sooo... what are you doing?? Scott looked at the psychiatrist with a tone of I hate you' in his voice.  
  
I'm waiting for your little North Pole friends to come back, he growled looking around some more.  
  
Oh... you got another little visit to your kitchen from Bernard again, didn't you?? Scott put his hands on his hips and looked at Neil. Neil looked confused.  
  
Whose Bernard?? he asked lowering his rolling pin. Scott rolled his eyes. A noise came from the next room, and immediately, Neil's rolling pin took a ready position in the air once again.  
  
I'll take care of this one, sighed Scott walking into the next room leaving Neil trailing behind him with his precious' rolling pin. Scott looked behind him and saw Neil following him. I meant for you to stay here, he said annoyingly. Obviously you haven't done this before,' he thought to himself.  
  
Neil nodded and looked slightly embarrassed from his stupidity. Scott shook his head and walked through the kitchen door, only to find Bernard, Tomaso, and a bowl on top of the high kitchen counter with a chicken leg sitting in it.  
  
  
  
Oh... Hiya Santa! greeted Bernard picking up Tomaso and putting him on the counter beside the bowl.  
  
Uh, Bernard?? What are you doing??  
  
Well I didn't want to burden Judy with more cooking, and I needed to find Tomaso some grub... so I came here! I knew it would be a good place to find grub! He looked up and licked his lips. I can still remember that pitta bread taco thing I ate here... He shook his head and looked back at Santa.  
  
You know the doctor' doesn't like you in here, he scolded putting his hands on his hips again.  
  
Scott?? Who are you talking to?? came a muffled version of Neil's voice from behind the door. Scott raised his eyebrows.   
  
But go ahead and pig out! He doesn't care... Some tapping came from the other side of the door. ... That much. Bernard smiled and laughed silently. Tomaso was now nibbling at the chicken leg.   
  
Scott opened the door and found Neil, still with a rolling pin in his hands.   
  
Promise not to freak?? asked Scott. Neil looked at him, his stupidity making Scott forget he was a doctor... or psychiatrist. Scott pushed Neil through the door.  
  
Whose this?? demanded Neil.  
  
Bernard put down his mustard bottle and looked at Neil. Oh don't tell me you don't remember me! Neil shook his head, eyes locked on the stranger'.  
  
Neil, this is Bernard... the one who comes into your kitchen more often then you think. Bernard waved with a sly and guilty grin on his face and mustard on the side of his cheek. Tomaso sat on the edge of the kitchen counter and mewed as a substitute for a grin.  
  
And whose that?? demanded Neil raising his voice and pointing at Tomaso.  
  
Hey hey hey! said Bernard putting down his sandwich. He picked up Tomaso and stroked him in his arms. You don't deserve to get Tomaso's attention. Tomaso swung his tail to each side tauntingly.  
  
~*~  
  
How was I supposed to know that the Weird Sweater Guy was allergic to cats?? protested Bernard walking beside Santa back at the workshop at the North Pole.  
  
You weren't supposed to be there in the first place, replied Scott.  
  
But Tomaso needed something to eat! And you told me it was okay to...  
  
A chicken leg?? demanded Scott stopping in the middle of the busy workshop.  
  
Bernard shrugged his shoulders. I'm an amateur at this pet stuff! What can I say?? I knew he needed something to eat, and I panicked!  
  
Bernard, didn't I tell you that having a pet would be a big responsibility?? There was a pause between the two of them.  
  
Well you see that part is a bit blurry... claimed Bernard in defense scratching his head trying' to remember Scott warning him about that. He stopped his faking and looked at Santa. Don't worry Mr. C! It was a one time mistake... no biggie! He walked away with nothing more to say.  
  
Mr. C?? Scott said to himself, unsure of Bernard's new lingo.' Just then, the double doors of the Workshop opened. All of the elves immediately stopped their work and looked up towards the doorway. Whenever someone important came, they always used the front doors... until now.  
  
Passing through the doors was a girl (about Bernard's age only in human years) who was bundled up in layers of winter clothing and a beanie cap on her head. She walked inside and pulled the cap off, revealing beautiful blonde hair, a little longer then her shoulders. Her fair cheeks were pink with the sudden warm air hitting her face. She looked around at everyone, and smiled sweetly revealing her pearly whites.  
  
The workshop filled with whispers everywhere. All of the elves started gossiping about the newcomer immediately.   
  
Who is that?? whispered Bernard, returning to his place beside Scott. Scott looked at Bernard, a little startled that his trusty elf was still beside him.  
  
I don't know! said Scott irritably. He walked to the double doors, pushing through crowds of whispering elves. Can I help you?? he asked the stranger.  
  
Um... yeah, smiled the girl. Where am I??  
~*~  
  
How come no one picked her up on radar?? demanded Scott in a bit of a tissy fit.  
  
We're sorry, sir, replied an elf working with a bunch of electronic equipment. But she didn't even come up on radar!  
  
What do you mean she didn't come up on radar??  
  
Look here, sir, the elf said pointing to a re-run of the radar screen from the time the girl arrived. See, sir... there are no traces of her anywhere!  
  
Is the darn thing broken or something?? asked Scott.  
  
It was working fine yesterday, sir, said another little elf from the other side of the room.  
  
Well isn't that great! exasperated Scott. Now we have a human here who has no idea how she got here and...! The door to the control room opened.  
  
Excuse me, said the girl poking her head through the titanium door. A couple of the male elves faces turned pink as they realized that the girl was only wearing a red and green striped towel. But do any of you know how to turn on the showers here??   
  
~*~  
  
What was I supposed to do?? Just leave her out there as you trudged away??  
  
Well giving her a room to stay in wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Bernard! Scott and Bernard were having a not so private conversation, regardless to the fact that Scott was yelling so loudly that practically the entire North Pole could hear him. Outside of Santa's office, there were a group of elves, including Judy, getting every word of what he said so they could spread around more gossip. But Judy didn't care about the gossip... she wanted to find out who the stranger was for herself.  
  
Have you even seen her smile?? When she asked me if there was a place for her to stay, I panicked! explained Bernard with several hand gestures, making his cup of cocoa spill a little.  
  
Oh sure! You panicked like you did with Tomaso, eh??  
  
Mr. C... I'm sorry but...  
  
Bernard, it's Santa... not Mr. C,  
  
Sorry mister... Scott shot Bernard a mean face. ... Santa, but what would you have done??   
  
Scott opened his mouth to protest some more, but Bernard's words made him think. He sighed heavily and sat on a chair beside Bernard. I probably would've done the same thing as you, he admitted stroking back his normal colored black hair.  
  
Well now that everything's straightened out, I think I should be checking up on Terri now... Bernard got up from his chair and was ready to take a big step to the door.  
  
asked Scott grabbing Bernard's shirt and pulling him backwards. Bernard toppled over himself a bit before straightening himself and answered the Big Guy.  
  
That's her name... he explained adjusting his hat. He looked at Scott and put his hands on his hips. She's a 17 year old girl who still believes in you, just in case you were wondering. Scott folded his arms, quite content on knowing at least some teenagers believed in him besides Charlie. She lives in Boston in the United States and loves shopping and going to the mall... he trailed off noticing Scott's eyebrows raise.  
  
And she's a very open girl... he assumed.  
  
agreed Bernard slapping his hands on his thighs and sitting back down again. A silent moment passed between the two of them.  
  
So, what are we going to do about her?? finally asked Scott looking at Bernard.  
  
Don't look at me, said Bernard getting to his feet. You make the decisions around here... I just follow them. And with nothing more to say, he left the room.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your story still remains  
It's so unlike still you stay the same,  
And all the while you're counting on your day to come,  
But nothing ever told you.  
You would say that it's only for a day.  
Yesterday's last week tomorrow's on it's way.  
And I'm falling faster all the time.  
  
What if I would say?  
Simple words I can't relate.  
What came easy is now too late.  
And it was always standing right in front of me.  
  
I know what I want,  
You just take me through the motions.  
I know what I want,  
And that's more then you can say.  
  
All the time you thought worth saving,  
You still end up with memories fading.  
After all that you wouldn't do,  
It makes no sense,  
But it's that rhythms that you go through.  
  
I know what I want,  
You just take me through the motions.  
I know what I want,  
And that's more than you can say.  
I know what I want,  
You just take me through the motions.  
I know what I want,  
And that's more then you can say.  
  
Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out,  
Since you found me out.  



	4. chapter 4

The Christmas Cat  
Chapter 4-   
by Vickietori  
  


**A/N: **Aloha peeps! I'm home from school sick today and I feel MISERABLE!!!! I kept waking up in the middle of the night hacking away! And now I get to go to the stupid poopy doctor to get my lungs checked for my asthma... oh joyous *sarcasm* Anyhoozerhankeydoodle, this turned out to be quite funny more then angsty like my usual writings, but I think it turned out well ^_^ Please enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Why do I even bother?? May I ask again what is the point of these things?? Don't make me argue with you Disney!!!! ^_^  
  
**Another quick not to CrystalHorse72:** Notice the name is Terri... not Tabbi. I was thinking about using that name, but then I remembered that it was used already... *shrugs* I kinda liked this name anyway ^_^ Thanks for your concern though!  
  
~*~  
  
What am I going to do?? Scott asked his wife Carol walking in circles around his desk at the North Pole. As an inexperienced Santa, he needed all the help he could get.  
  
said Carol getting to her feet. I don't think this girl is harmful to the North Pole. I don't think she would tell anyone else about us up here. Scott sighed and nodded in agreement. Besides, she said she believed in you... didn't she?? Carol smiled slyly.  
  
said Scott contentedly. She did say that. He smiled shyly. But that's not the point! She's not supposed to be up here and she's proving to me and the rest of the elves that our radar system is nothing compared to our old one! He grunted unhappily and sat in his chair.  
  
Scott, you are Santa! The one who bring joy and happiness to all of us! You should believe that things like this have a good ending... and who knows! Maybe it does...  
  
He gripped his wife's hand in his and smiled. Thank you Carol.  
  
~*~  
  
Have you any experience with making toys?? asked Curtis. He stood in front of Terri trying to make her useful for something. She thought to herself for a moment.  
  
Well in preschool I made a little doll out of lolly pop sticks! She grinned trying to make it seem like she had a little experience when really she had none. Curtis glared at her with his check board in his hands.  
  
he said scratching out toy making on his list. What about cooking?? Do you cook at all??  
  
Cooking?? Oh yeah! I cook all the time for my little brothers. I even... Bernard!!!! She called over to Bernard who was walking towards the two, going completely off of subject. She ran over to him joyously and hopped right in front of him.  
  
Hiya Terri! he greeted in his usual cheerfulness with a little wave. Curtis, what are you doing?? He looked down at Curtis with his hands on his hips.  
  
I'm just asking her what... he was cut off by Terri.  
  
He was just asking me questions to find out how I might be of some help up here! She smiled and patted Curtis on the head. She was much taller then him, therefor she thought of him as an adorable little boy. she said. Behind his glasses Curtis looked very very pissed off. Bernard was quite amused by all of this.  
  
he managed to say in between his giggles. So what are you going to be doing up here?? he asked trying to keep his giggles to a minimum. Terri frowned a bit and held a finger to her chin.  
  
That's a good question, she finally said. Curtis, what am I doing??  
  
Well, I don't quite know yet because I was right in the middle of asking these questions when Bernard came and YOU TOTALLY GOT OFF OF THE SUBJECT!!!! With his nostrils flaring and his teeth gritting, he made all of the workers in the North Pole fix their eyes on him and gasp all at once. The only other sounds were Terri and Bernard's little giggles.  
  
Oh your just so cute! said Terri leaning down and pinching Curtis's cheek. Bernard couldn't contain himself.  
  
Oh yes... he giggled some more. Your just sooo adorable... He cut off himself because his giggles kept growing and growing.  
  
You people disgust me, grunted Curtis marching away. Terri's eyes widened as Curtis marched away, keeping her dumbfounded still leaning down to Curtis's size. Bernard on the other hand was turning pink in the face trying to hold in his giggles. The elves all exchanged glances to each other and returned to their business.  
  
Was it something I said?? asked Terri innocently while returning to her normal height. Bernard's face turned normal again and he took in a few breaths to control himself.  
  
No, he's just not used to the attention. Here, I'll help you find out what you can do up here. Bernard began to walk away with Terri following behind him.  
  
Ya know, I am quite handy in the kitchen...   
  
~*~  
  
Maybe you'd like to share some feelings with me, Charlie?? asked Neil at his psychiatrist work. Charlie was having some more issues, and Neil was trying to help... but as always, he wasn't.  
  
answered Charlie stubbornly. Sorry Neil, but I just want to talk to my dad about it... not you.  
  
And why is that?? asked Neil leaning forward in his chair.  
  
Oh god! I don't know! Maybe it's one of those father son things! I DON'T KNOW!!! He got up from his chair and stormed out of the room. His mother was standing in the doorway. Apparently, she was listening the whole time. Hi mom, he murmured as he passed by her.  
  
she called after him. He didn't listen. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door behind him. Neil got up from his chair and stood beside his wife.  
  
Well that went well, he said. Laura looked at him and glared.  
  
~*~  
  
In her room, Terri was working on one of her little crafts. She took out some scissors and some durable stringy substance and began to measure it around her wrist. She unraveled some more of the stringy stuff and cut it from a big ball of it. She then took out a safety pin and pinned it to her pant leg. She attached the loop of the string to the pin and then began to work. After a moment or two, there was a knock at her door.  
  
Oh... coming! she called. she said as she accidentally poked herself with the safety pin. She immediately put her poor finger in her mouth and sucked on it tenderly. She got up from her beanbag chair and walked to open the door. She took her finger out of her mouth to look at her bleeding finger and then stubbed her big toe on a wooden table. she cried again, only louder.  
  
From the other side of the doors, Bernard with Tomaso on his shoulder was waiting for Terri to open up. He heard the noises on the other side and frowned with each crash. He knocked some more.  
  
Terri?? Are you all right in there??  
  
meowed Tomaso innocently.  
  
I'm fine! came her muffled voice. Inside though, she was whimpering about her toe and hopping around in circles. She lost her balance and fell face first onto the ground.  
  
Are you sure?? asked Bernard knocking on the door some more. The door opened and Terri's hair was now messed up, her finger was in her mouth, and her shoeless feet revealed a swelling up toe.  
  
See, I told you I was fine! she mumbled with her finger still in her mouth. Despite all of her wounds, she smiled happily. Oh wow! she exclaimed forgetting all about her bleeding finger. You have a cat!  
  
Yeah... his name's Tomaso. I found him a week ago by some trash cans in the town. Terri was now scratching Tomaso on the head, moving back behind his ears. Tomaso was purring loudly like a motor. He was moving his head wherever Terri's long fingernails were. Heh... I think he likes ya!   
  
Can I hold him??  
  
Bernard said picking Tomaso off of his shoulder and handing him gently to Terri. Terri held him over the side of her arm, scratching his head tenderly. After a moment, Tomaso shook his head a squirmed until Terri let him out of her arms. He walked away to explore her room.  
  
He's a precious kitty, she commented watching him dig his nose under her pile of bean bag chairs.  
  
Yup. Any ways, we're still trying to find work for you here. Right now we're leaning towards you working in the kitchen...  
  
What other work is there?? interrupted Terri.  
  
Umm... obviously, there's toy making, paper sorting, making the naughty and nice lists...  
  
Sounds boring... Ouch! She felt something banging on her leg. She looked down to find Tomaso playing with her string tied to her safety pin. My hemp! Oops, I totally forgot... She leaned down to try to untie the bracelet-in-progress from her leg.  
  
What's that?? asked Bernard pointing to the hemp.  
  
Oh this?? This is my hemp string... see, I make bracelets and other jewelry with this. She rolled up her sleeves and revealed four bracelets tied around her left arm. She untied one of them and handed it to Bernard.  
  
You make these?? asked Bernard particularly fascinated by the simple yet creative bracelet.  
  
Yup! I don't think I've bought one in my life... I've made most of my jewelry...  
  
That's it! interrupted Bernard with a snap. We don't make these in the North Pole... You could teach the other elves how to make these and we could use these as stocking stuffers.  
  
I could do that?? Ooh! Now that's something fun! She clapped her hands and smiled quite happy with herself, and Tomaso meowed with delight.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Bernard sat in his room with a blazing fire keeping him warm from the chilly night. He held in his hand a hemp bracelet that Terri had made for him. Braided in it was a pattern of red and green glass beads as a symbol of Christmas. He smiled and stroked the present with his thumb. He heard a little meow from behind him and felt two paws resting on his shoulder. He looked over and was face to face with Tomaso. He scratched Tomaso under his chin and noticed something around his neck. As a collar, he now had a hemp collar with the same color-coded beads as his.  
  
Hey, you got one too?? He picked up the tabby cat and put him in his lap, stroking his back until it's purring was louder then the cracklling of the fireplace. I knew we would find work for her here... that is... until she goes home... if Santa lets her go home. His thoughts were interrupted by a crash from outside his room somewhere. He immediatley jumped up and ran out the door with Tomaso trailing behind him. Apparently Scott had heard the noise too. He was opening the door of his room as Bernard did.  
  
You heard it too?? asked Scott.  
  
Yeah. It sounded like it came from over there. He pointed to a dark long hallway and both he, Scott, and Tomaso ran down the hall. When no other sound could be heard, they stopped. They listened for a seccond.  
  
whispered Scott.  
  
Look at Tomaso, replied Bernard pointing to the cat. Already, it's snesative ears had picked up more sound and he was running ahead of the two elves. Tomaso went out of sight as he turned the corner, but when he was seen again, he was at Terri's room scratching the door with his paw waiting to get inside.  
  
Scott banged on the door. he called. The door opened and Terri's face was as pale as a ghost, and her eyes were fear strucken. Terri, what happened?? She didn't answer immediatley, but looked at Scott and then Bernard taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself.  
  
she finally managed to whisper between breaths. Evil things... coming... She then collapsed in Bernard's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Don't hurt me!! I had to make a cliffhanger sometime! Okay, new rule... 5 more reviews until next chapter... you have been warned!! Dun dun dun ^_~


	5. chapter 5

The Christmas Cat  
Chapter 5  
by Vickietori  
  


**A/N: **YAY!!! I'm feeling sooo much better!!! *cough cough* Well maybe I'm not totally well... Oh well! Thank you sooo much for the reviews peeps! I hated to put that 5 reviews until next chapter thingy on, but I wanted to see your reactions... MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I never knew piper could be so threatening.... The beginning of this chapter may be a bit boring, but it gets better... don't you worry ^_^ Anyhoozerhankeydoodle, the moment you've all been waiting for... may I introduce... Chapter 5!!! *crickets chirp except for piper who stands up screaming *  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't even get me started... I have a shovel, some dirt, and a big back yard Disney! If you try to sue me... I'm prepared *dun dun dun* And if you do, you'll come to find that the only money I get is spent on either a graphic novel or something that has to do with Legolas... or Bernard... or hamsters... ^_^ That is all... for now.  
  


**Say Anything- Good Charlotte  
**  
Here I am on the phone again and...  
Awkward silences on the other end.  
I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice.  
But right now all I feel is the pain of the fighting starting up again.  
All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind.   
On my mind.  
All the things we talk about will bring us through it every time.  
After time. After time.  
  
Don't say a word.  
I know you want to stay.  
Just give me a sign.  
Say anything. Say anything.  
Please don't walk away.  
I know you want to stay.  
If you just give me a sign.  
Say anything. Say anything.  
  
Some say that time changes.  
Best friends can become strangers.  
But I don't want that, no not for you.  
If you just stay with me we could make it through.  
So here we are again same old argument.  
Now I'm wondering if they will ever change.  
When will you laugh again?  
Laugh like you did back when.  
We'd make noise til 3:00am.  
And the neighbors would complain.  
  
All the things we talk about you know they stay on my mind.   
On my mind.  
All the things we talk about will bring us through it every time.  
After time. After time.  
  


~*~  
  
_Darkness was all to be found. The once joyous place filled with holly leaves and mistletoe was now colder then a dungeon. The place that was once filled with love was empty... Nothing could be found there. No one could be found there. Everyone was dead, and it was all going to be her fault...  
  
Why did it happen?? asked a floaty voice coming from everywhere. Why did it have to come??  
  
I'm sorry!! screamed Terri. She looked around with her hair severely messed up, blood stains on her pants, and tears flowing down her once rosy and smiling face. She bit her lip and could not hold back. _  
  
NO NO NOOO!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terri wake up!! The screaming stopped. All that was black now turned to normal. Terri opened her eyes from a dream she had fallen into. She looked around the room, sweat pouring from her brow. She was lying in her bead in her room, and standing all around her was Bernard, Scott, Carol, and Tomaso. Bernard was sitting in a stool holding her hand in his, trying to comfort her.  
  
B- Bernard?? she stammered uneasily. Santa?? Carol?? Everyone looked down at her with their eyes filled with concern and worry. They all nodded once she said their names.   
  
meowed Tomaso as he jumped onto the bed and walking up Terri's chest to look her in the eyes. Her hoarse breathing stopped, and instantly she smiled, but only Bernard could tell that her smile wasn't the same... It was still filled with fear.  
  
Terri?? What happened?? Why were you screaming?? Carol leaned in closer to Terri and touched her cheek tenderly as if cooing her own daughter. Terri's smile faded and she looked at Carol to Scott and then to Bernard.  
  
It was awful! she said sadly. Everyone was gone... killed! Everything was dark and mournful... She stopped when she saw the expressions on everyone's faces. Now all of them looked as frightened as her. She didn't want anyone to be frightened... she didn't want to worry them. She bit her lip and then tried to make it all better. But it was just a dream! she said trying to smile reassuringly. She grinned trying to make everyone do the same as her.   
  
But are you all right?? You seemed pretty scared... Bernard looked at her with concern filling the cores of his dark eyes. Terri looked back at him, and her heart skipped a beat once she realized her hand was in his. She gulped and continued nervously.  
  
Yeah, I'm all right! Just a nightmare... She tried to sit up in her bed with her strength returning to her. Tomaso jumped down from the bed, but stayed with his eyes on the girl almost like he knew what was going on. We all get scary nightmares once and a while... don't we?? Bernard nodded followed by relieved smiles from Scott and Carol. Bernard still gripped Terri's hand, though. He wanted to make sure she was really fine. He guessed it made Terri feel better when she saw everyone smile again. She got out of her bed and walked around ignoring everyone else's presence. She sighed heavily before noticing that everyone was following behind her every step she took. She looked behind her, and turned around immediately. Don't worry everyone! I'm fine... really!  
  
Okay dear, but if you need anything, just let us know, said Carol following Scott out of the room. We'll be here for you! The two of them left not closing the door behind them. But Bernard stayed. He had a very strong feeling that Terri wasn't as she claimed. He knew she wasn't all right.  
  
God bless them... Terri murmured to herself. She smiled and then walked to her snowy balcony and opened the two double doors. She walked out onto the snow with her bare feet. Bernard followed close behind her.  
  
It's like she doesn't remember I'm here,' he thought to himself. Terri stood outside with the light layer of fluffy snow melting below her toasty feet. What is she doing??' Bernard asked himself. From his place beside the bed, Tomaso ran out onto the balcony. He put his paws on Terri's leg, reaching up as high as he could to get her attention. He meowed and Terri's head twitched slightly. She blinked for a second and then looked down and saw the cat.  
  
she said quietly. Bernard saw her lips move, but he couldn't hear the thanks she gave the tabby cat. Tomaso let his paws to the ground again and then trotted back inside with Terri following him. You're still here?? she asked Bernard as she tucked her snow-covered toes into red slippers matching her pajamas.  
  
Are you sure your all right?? asked Bernard again. He told himself over and over that she wasn't, but he knew he would feel better hearing Terri say the same. Terri nodded her head smiling.  
  
I'm sure. Bernard didn't return her smile. He was to worried to do anything else.   
  
he said quietly, hanging his head over slightly disappointed that he didn't get the answer he wanted. He walked to the door without Tomaso following him. He turned around as he stood in the doorway. he called for the cat. Tomaso was beside Terri who was now sitting in the same beanbag as the day before. Tomaso put one of his paws on Terri's knee and meowed lightly. Bernard smiled, for somehow he knew Tomaso was as worried about Terri as he. He turned again to leave the room.  
  
Terri then suddenly called. Bernard stopped again and turned to face Terri now scratching Tomaso's back. What happened?? she asked fixing her eyes on his. She, like Bernard wanted a direct answer.  
  
Good question, replied Bernard. He decided if Terri wasn't going to talk, neither was he. He turned and left the room, leaving behind Tomaso with her. He walked away slowly from the room, feeling no anger he didn't get the answer. He couldn't be angry at her, he had no reason. He was just so concerned more then anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, when the skies were dark with night, Terri sat once again at work making more hemp jewelry.  
  
Mom always told me it's good to fix your concentration and energy to work at something like this... she told Tomaso, though she knew the cat couldn't understand. I'm glad I forgot my tarot cards at home though... That takes way too much energy... But, they would be nice to have... She trailed off noticing Tomaso looking at her quizzically. Her fingers stopped threading the durable string and she folded them together under her chin. I remember her... she told Tomaso. I remember home as if I'm there now. She closed her eyes for a second with a smile spreading on her face. The sweet cents coming from the burning candles... She opened her eyes again and looked at Tomaso. The smell of lavender never left the carpet after I spilled her bottle of perfume, she told him scratching his left ear softly and laughing lightly. Too bad it's all gone, eh?? she asked the cat coming to her feet. She walked over to an antique dresser that stood on the other side of the room and looked at herself in the mirror. Oh darn! she said shakily. She took a tissue and quickly hid her eyes in it. When she was done, she looked at Tomaso who watched her every move. I was not crying! she said in an arguative tone.   
  
A moment of silence passed between her and the cat. Yes I'm sure I'm okay... she then said. It's late... let me go to sleep, okay?? No more questions... She smiled at the cat and climbed into her bed, Tomaso curling up on the pillow next to her. She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Tomaso questioned her sniffing her closed eyelids.  
  
I don't think I'll have any more nightmares, Terri said not bothering to open her eyes again. Now you go... to... sleep... She trailed off and then started snoring lightly. Tomaso didn't fall asleep as instructed. He stayed awake keeping a watchful eye on the girl, waiting for the same nightmare to come back.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you have any more nightmares?? Bernard asked Terri over a hot dish of oatmeal for breakfast. Terri was trying to avoid anyone's eyes that morning. She sat with her eyes fixed on her meal. he asked.  
  
she said softly. No more nightmares... She slowly raised her eyes though she tried not to, and caught Bernard's. She stared at him for a second and then sighed. Actually... I might've had another nightmare... Bernard leaned forward in his chair anxious to hear more.  
  
The same one??  
  
Terri nodded. The same one, she repeated. What do you think of them?? she asked.  
  
They're your dreams... not mine. He took another spoonful of the hot meal and winced. He put down his spoon and opened his mouth fanning his mouth frantically. Terri watched him with an eyebrow raised as if looking at an ancient Aztec ritual.  
  
she asked as Bernard's fanning came to an end. He looked up at her and swallowed.  
  
A little, he grinned. She nodded and used a spoon to get an ice cube out of her water glass. She leaned over his meal and dropped the ice into the soup like treat. he said watching Terri as she made every move without her usual hyperness. She nodded her head and sat back down. I think these dreams are draining your hyperness, he then commented. Terri grunted in agreement and tried her hardest to smile.  
  
Silence passed between the two until Bernard dropped his spoon into his bowl making a loud ding.'   
  
Terri, I can't take it anymore, Bernard said standing in his chair. These dreams are doing something to you, They're taking the cheer out of you! Can't you tell?? They're scaring you to the point where you're not yourself! He waited for Terri's response. She sighed and too put down her spoon.  
  
Tomaso tells me your worried, she finally said softly. Not exactly the answer Bernard was looking for. He frowned and then his eyes grew wide.  
  
Tomaso... told you??   
  
Terri nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
She can understand animals, Bernard told Curtis over a hot cup of Judy's cocoa. The two sat in a private room discussing Terri's situation.  
  
Now I can see why you're so worried about her, joked Curtis. Bernard shot him an serious look through his black locks. Curtis commented like backing away from a fight. How did you find that out??  
  
She told me that Tomaso told her that I was worried about her, he said taking a sip from the cocoa. Curtis thought to himself a second, murmuring to himself. Bernard eyed him looking over the rim of the cup as he drank.  
  
So... she found out from the cat... that you are worried about her??  
  
he said wiping off his cocoa mustache on his sleeve.  
  
Curtis thought for a second more. he then asked. Bernard put down his cocoa on a coffee table. Is she like a... physic??  
  
Yup, matter of fact she is. She inherited her abilities from her mother. He looked at Curtis who had a look of disbelief on his face. It's true, Bernard encouraged. I seriously don't think someone like Terri would joke about that.  
  
I do.  
  
Well you're still upset about the cutie' incidence! I'm worried about her... I mean, she came here as a perky...  
  
Really perky, interrupted Curtis.  
  
Fine, a really perky girl and now she's... different. I haven't seen her smile since her first dream...  
  
Did you ever find out what the dreams meant to her?? Curtis asked taking interest in the subject.  
  
Not yet... All I know is that... she's scared. He stopped a moment and thought to himself, biting his bottom lip until it turned bright red.   
  
You don't think that her dreams might actually happen... do you?? asked Curtis. Bernard snapped his head up and looked at Curtis.  
  
I hadn't thought about that! What if... what if she... GOOD GOD!!! Bernard dropped his cocoa and ran out of the room. Curtis didn't follow. He watched the cocoa spill from the cup and then sighed.  
  
I knew she would be trouble... He took in a deep breath and began to clean the spilled cocoa.  
  
~*~  
  
said Bernard barging into Terri's room not bothering to open the door. Terri snapped her head up from a Tarot card reading she had started. She was sitting on the floor cross legged next to Tomaso and a hot cup of cocoa.  
  
What is it?? she asked looking at him urgently.  
  
Terri, you have to tell me what your dreams are about, urged Bernard. I think they might come true. He sat on the floor next to Terri who looked at him with concern and worry. She then sighed and set down a card in her hand. Bernard looked at the dropped card which read death.' He stared at the card being only interrupted by Terri.  
  
Bernard don't look at the cards... look at me. Bernard turned his gaze from the card to Terri, his eyes now filled with even more worry. I don't want to tell you about my dreams...  
  
Terri you have to! I know it's hard for you but...  
  
It's not hard for me! I'm taking this all the fine, you just have to understand I am a physic... not a fortune teller. Bernard thought for a moment, calming down a bit.  
  
Aren't they the same thing?? he asked.  
  
They might be for some people, but not for me. She gathered the cards together and stacked them neatly beside her. I have the ability to... tell when something is about to happen... it doesn't come to me through dreams. There are some times in my life when everything turns upside down... when everything isn't right.  
  
But everything isn't right! argued Bernard.  
  
she asked him raising an eyebrow. Bernard opened his mouth to protest, but shut it once he realized it was true. She was the only thing that wasn't acting normally. Any ways, don't worry about it, Bernard. I promise you... no, I swear to you that nothing will come to destroy the North Pole. Nothing. She looked straight into his eyes, making her last words stick to him like glue. Finally, Bernard nodded his head.  
  
If you say so.  
  
I say so.  
  
So, where did you get the cards?? Bernard pointed to the stack of Tarot cards that Tomaso was now sniffing at. Terri put her finger to her lips.  
  
Shh... I borrowed them. She smiled and then noticed Bernard's further look of confusion. Judy helped me get them. I told her I needed them and so she went and borrowed them from the workshop for me. And Tomaso then delivered them to me. She picked up Tomaso and scratched him on the back, making the cat purr loudly. Bernard watched her for a moment saying nothing.  
  
What is he saying?? he then asked.  
  
He wants to go with you... He feels that his work is... done here?? She stopped scratching the cat and held him up to her face and looked strait into his green pupils. Work?? You don't have any work you silly kitty! she taunted Tomaso in a silly voice. Tomaso meowed and then licked her nose. She giggled a bit and then handed the cat over to Bernard. Bernard was now smiling, reassured with the knowledge that there was still some joy left in the girl.  
  
Now I know why he took to you so well, he commented as Tomaso curled into his arms and falling fast asleep. Terri watched the cat.  
  
Do you think I could... go home?? she then asked. The question hit Bernard hard.  
  
  
  
Do you think he'll let me?? Do you think Santa will let me??  
  
Go home?? He didn't answer her question.   
  
I feel as thought all I've been to everyone here is a burden... I feel like all I've done is cause trouble...  
  
Not to me! said Bernard snatching her hands in his. All stopped suddenly as Bernard realized what he had done. He now could feel his cheeks turn red from blushing, but his eyes stayed serious and locked on Terri's.  
  
she said as she felt her own heart race and her cheeks color too. But, I don't want to outstay my welcome... Please, could you just ask Santa if it's all right if I go back?? Bernard hesitated to answer. He realized he didn't want to let her go. He was obviously falling in love. But then, he noticed Terri's look. He could tell that she really wanted to leave.  
  
I'll talk to him, he said dropping her hands and getting up from his place on the floor. Then he left her unhappily. He closed her door behind him and stood outside of it, letting his heart bleed. Then he closed his eyes, and for the first time since Rosie's death, he cried.  
  


**Say Anything- continued  
  
**Don't say a word.  
I know you want to stay.  
Just give me a sign.  
Say anything. Say anything.  
Please don't walk away.  
I know you want to stay.  
If you just give me a sign.  
Say anything. Say anything.  
  
I'm falling. I'm falling. I'm falling down.  
  
Don't say a word.  
I know you want to stay.  
Just give me a sign.  
Say anything. Say anything.  
Please don't walk away.  
I know you want to stay.  
If you just give me a sign.  
Say anything. Say anything.  
Please don't leave.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did I write that?? Did... I write THAT?? Woah, that is not how the chapter was supposed to end... *stops talking realizing everyone is probably reading this* *grins and blushes* Well, anyway, I hope you like!! Thank you peeps! latrz!  



	6. chapter 6

The Christmas Cat  
Chapter 6- Surprises along the Ocean  
by Vickietori  
  


**A/N: **ALOHA!!! I am feeling sooo great knowing that all of you reviewers like this story so far!! I haven't gotten one criticize yet! Well, except for Piper saying I didn't give her enough credit *sticks out tongue at piper* But don't worry... I gave you credit ^_^ Anyhoozerhankeydoodle, some things in here may seem a bit... predictable. But none the less, everything will get better if you think it's crappy now. I had to add romance in here sometime... DON'T HURT ME!!! *crouches for protection* I suck at Romance... I don't think I'll ever get it right... And I swear there'll be more action/adventure in this... sooner or later ^_^  
  
**Disclaimer: **DIE DISCLAIMERS!!!!! *stomps on disclaimers* No warm feelings felt here... NONE!!! *grins evilly*  
  
~*~  
  
The next days felt like hell to Bernard. Nothing had gone wrong at the North Pole... No one had come and made everything a nightmare. Terri was leaving... It was worse then then world ending. And he had a secret kept from her too... A secret he feared he could never reveal to her. Now Bernard's once bright smiling face was now sad and melancholy. As gloomy as a graveyard.  
  
Bernard sat staring at nothing in the middle of the Workshop, taking no notice of the elves passing all around him.  
  
You ever gonna tell her?? suddenly asked Curtis sitting himself next to the head elf. Bernard snapped from his staring trance and looked at Curtis.  
  
Tell her what?? he asked.  
  
That you love her... said Curtis with a sound of surprise in his voice that Bernard didn't get his point. Bernard's eyes widened.  
  
What makes you think I love her?? he asked as his eyes narrowed down on Curtis. Curtis shook his head and sighed.  
  
It's so obvious! Ever since you made arrangements with Santa for her to go back, you've been a sad... unhappy... BLOB!! Bernard glared at Curtis.  
  
he asked raising an eyebrow. If it's so obvious, he started getting to his feet, Then why doesn't the entire Workshop know?? He outstretched his arms and looked around at the shop. To his surprise, all of the elves heard him and stopped their work to respond to his question.  
  
WE DO KNOW!! they all chanted at him at once. They all returned to their work as the last syllable came out of their mouths. Bernard stood like a statue with his arms still outstretched. The look on his face was pure embarrassment. He finally let his arms collapse at his side and looked at Curtis.  
  
How did they find out?? he asked pointing behind him.  
  
replied Curtis with a shrug. Though I don't keep up on it myself, they sure like to know what's going on... He then cut himself off noticing Bernard's foot tap impatiently. HEY!!! I didn't tell them a word if that's what your thinking! I'm sure she still doesn't know...  
  
Well that's a relief, said Bernard sarcastically. I thought there was a RAT going around spreading gossip!  
  
said Curtis raising his arms to protect his neck from Bernard's gripping hands. I told you! I don't keep up on gossip! But- everyone else dose!! OUCH!!! MY ARM!!! GET OFF OF MY ARM!!! Bernard and Curtis found themselves caught in a fight... but a foolish one at that.  
  
What are you two doing?? asked Scott standing above the two fighters. The two elves immediately stopped fighting and jumped up. Didn't I tell you two last Christmas to STOP FIGHTING!!  
  
He started it! immediately said Curtis pointing at Bernard. Bernard looked at the shorter elf and glared.  
  
Bernard, I know you're going through hard times now, but you and Curtis have to clear up your fighting! Scott's voice boomed loudly on the two of them making them jump. Bernard returned to his angry position, but Curtis stuck out his tongue at Bernard. And for you, Curtis, added Scott moving his attention him. You know better then to give Bernard such a hard time when he's going through difficult times!  
  
What difficult times?? asked Terri suddenly appearing from behind Scott. Did I miss something here?? she asked as she noticed everyone shutting up at once. What's going on?? Is something bad happening??  
  
Your leaving, Bernard thought to himself, a rush of sadness made him look at the ground. He then felt Curtis's elbow dig into his side. he cried softly as he glared again at the elf who was nudging his head awkwardly Terri's way. Bernard asked him in a whisper.  
  
Curtis coughed threading in the words: You love her. Bernard heard the words but ignored it.  
  
Erm... nothing's wrong, Terri. He stepped toward Terri and carried her away with him. We need to talk... he said as he lead her out of the workshop.  
  
she asked following her wrist as Bernard led her away. She looked behind her shoulder at Santa and Curtis. Curtis shrugged and Scott scratched his head looking very confused.  
  
Bernard pulled Terri into of the next room. He wasn't feeling himself today... He was feeling anything but himself. He finally let her wrist drop.   
  
Bernard, please tell me what's wrong... I- I really hate not knowing these things. She cooed her wrist in her other hand and re-adjusted her bracelets, beads facing up. Bernard walked to the other side of the room his hands in his pockets.  
  
After a moment, he finally admitted it.  
  
I don't want you to go, he said looking at Terri trying to catch her glance. Instead, she was still fiddling with her bracelets, until she realized what Bernard just said.  
  
She looked up from her wrist, her other hand still gripping one of her beaded bracelets.  
  
I- I don't... You see, Terri... Bernard began fumbling with his words, trying to use all of his feelings the right way. He began walking around some more looking at the ground before he stepped on it. I just... I don't want you to go. His eyes then met Terri's. He now could see a worried glance in her eyes.  
  
Why?? Am I not allowed to go... Did I do something wrong??   
  
assured Bernard sitting himself down on a chair. You- your allowed to go... Terri smiled before Bernard continued. I- don't want you to... He looked at the wall at the other side of the room, trying to avoid her eyes.  
  
Why not?? she asked, shifting herself trying to get back into Bernard's view.  
  
Because I love you! finally said Bernard. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He turned around in his chair and looked at her squarely. Terri looked as shocked as ever. She put her hands over her mouth as her it dropped open. She closed her moth and put her hands down. For some reason she looked as though as she was going to cry.  
  
Bernard asked raising himself out of his seat a little bit. Terri's watering eyes then met Bernard's. She turned her eyes away quickly and looked at the ground. Her lip now trembled.  
  
Are you sure?? she finally was able to ask, her voice much stronger then Bernard expected.   
  
He nodded. Terri looked back up again at him, her eyes gaining back their normal cheeriness. She then smiled. Bernard got up from his seat and now stood in front of her, grasping her hands in his. Terri could feel herself turning pink in the cheeks as they finally met in a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything seemed all better. Bernard now didn't have a secret welling inside of him. He was back to normal... and even better. Terri also had her spirits high. She would pack her things in her backpack and sing to herself so loud that her voice could be heard through the thick walls. Scott knew what happened between Bernard and Terri. Only he knew, and he didn't plan to say anything to anyone about the matter.  
  
All I know is that Bernard is back to normal and so is that ditzy girl he's always with, whispered a male elf in-between beats of his hammer as he worked on a rocking horse. The female elf in which he was passing the information eye's widened and she smiled.  
  
It's good to know Bernard is back to normal again... He was way to gloomy... The both of them nodded together and went back to their work.  
  
Hey you guys! said Bernard passing by. He patted both of them on the head at the same time. They both smiled at him brightly, making the sparkles on their cheeks shimmer.  
  
Hi Bernard, they chanted back at him together. Bernard walked away checking over the working elves as he usually would. As soon as the two elves were sure he was far enough away, they looked at each other and smiled again.  
  
Though they thought he didn't see, Bernard saw the two elves exchange smiles. He himself smiled. He was glad everyone felt as though everything was going good. But still, though it didn't show as much, he was depressed. Lurking in his mind were the words telling him: She is leaving. It was tearing his mind to pieces, but he still kept a smile on his face. He had to... For the elves' sake.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of Terri's departure had finally arrived. Bernard was to go with Terri until she had arrived at her home. Like Scott, Bernard wore the same watch telling him how much magic he had left. He had enough to transport two people to one place and bring himself back, and a little more magic to spare (just in case).  
  
In a line in front on the two main double doors of the Workshop stood Curtis, Judy, Carol, and Scott, each waiting to say their goodbyes.  
  
See ya, Terri, said Curtis taking off his hat to her. Terri smiled and patted him on the head. Though he tried to hide it, Bernard noticed Curtis's face turn crimson red.  
  
Next was Judy...  
  
Take some cocoa for the road. Judy handed over a tin of her sensational cocoa to Terri as Terri came for her goodbyes.  
  
I really am going to miss the best cocoa in the world! Terri sighed as she took the warm tin in her hands. Thank you, Judy, she said. Judy smiled brightly.  
  
Then Carol...  
  
Take care dear. Carol placed a red scarf around Terri's neck, making her blue jacket clash brightly. Terri took a tasseled end of the scarf in her hand and on the scarf was worded in script:   
  
Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing. Terri read the passage aloud and then smiled. Thank you. Judy smiled.   
  
The passage... she said to herself. Terri hugged Carol tenderly.  
  
Visit us again, Carol whispered to Terri as their hug broke.  
  
I will, Terri replied. She walked down the line. The big guy was next and for some odd reason, Terri was afraid to face him.  
  
Never forget us here, Terri. Scott made her promise.  
  
I would never forget such a wonderful place... not in a million years! Scott laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, which made Terri's smile grow.   
  
I have no present for you but...  
  
I don't need a present, interrupted Terri. You all let me stay here in this wonderful place... I didn't even have reservations! Everyone laughed at her joke. In my life, I have waken up every Christmas morning finding presents under my tree mostly all from one person. You. That kept me believing. Seeing or not. The things you do for all of us young people is enough. You've already given me many gifts... I don't need another one. Scott smiled and finally gave her a hug. Terri hugged back.  
  
said Bernard interrupting the hug. Terri looked over her shoulder at Bernard.  
  
she said to everyone as she walked backwards next to Bernard.  
  
Bye! See ya later! Everyone said goodbye at least a thousand times. Terri hated to leave everyone... but she stayed positive. She promised herself she would return... eventually. Bernard grasped Terri's hand in his, and pressed a button on the watch. Sparks flew up all around them and as soon as Terri blinked, everyone was gone and she and Bernard were standing in her apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard looked at the watch. he read aloud. He tried to put magic out of his mind. So... this is where you live?? Bernard walked around the room, his hands in his pockets as though he didn't want to touch any of the delicate trinkets set up along shelves set up on the walls. It was a simple apartment... Nothing too special. But it was cozy and nice. The walls were painted a sky blue and along the bottom where the walls met the floor were waves painted all around making a nice border. There was a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a living room (and of coarse bathrooms).   
  
Wow! This looks like a California beach house more then a Massachusetts apartment... Bernard could help but to lean down and touch the deep blue waves on the walls.  
  
You'd be surprised... Terri said nervously. Sometimes I think I'm in California when I look around my room...  
  
Do you have a view?? Bernard asked taking notice to some drapes covering a huge glass window. He outstretched a hand to pull back the drapes, but Terri stopped him.   
  
She grasped his arm and made him drop it. It's not really a great view... nothing but the next apartment over! She laughed hesitantly and grinned trying to convince Bernard. He frowned at her.  
  
Well... can I look any ways?? Terri's mouth opened to protest, but she bit her lip and looked at the ground.   
  
Why not?? She sat on a white couch on the other side of the room and looked away. Bernard thought her behavior was strange, but once he opened the drapes, it made sense.  
  
We're not in Boston are we?? he asked her as he looked at the Pacific Ocean crashing down on the shores of California. Terri shook her head, but kept her eyes away from the view.  
  
she finally said quietly. She turned herself around and looked at Bernard. Welcome to San Diego... She grinned trying to make Bernard smile himself, but it failed. Bernard's mouth was dropped open as he looked at her. Only one word could come to Terri's mind as she saw his expression.  
  
she screamed inside her mind. She wanted to hit herself with a frying pan... and a large one at that. Kill me, God... Just kill me.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for not getting mad. Terri took another bite of her salad laid out in front of her. She felt really guilty about lying to Bernard (though it wasn't that big of an issue) so she felt the least she could do was buy him dinner.  
  
Mad isn't the word I would use... Bernard said as he dabbed Caesar dressing off the side of his mouth. I was just...  
  
Terri asked trying to find the right word. Bernard nodded. Sorry about that... When I first got to the North Pole, I didn't want to be to sure of myself and where I was... It was just a safety issue... Ya know, just in case you all were really rapers or something... She took another bite of her salad.  
  
Rapers?? Us?? That word doesn't even exist for us in the North Pole... Terri quickly swallowed her mouthful of lettuce.  
  
Oh I figured that... I just didn't want to take the chance... Bernard nodded.   
  
But you trust us now... Don't you?? He caught Terri in the middle of a sip of Diet Coke. She practically choked on herself as uncontrollable laughter took over her. When she finally was able to swallow her drink, she began to laugh out loud making everyone in the quiet restaurant look at her. Bernard grinned at everyone.  
  
Trust you?? God Bernard, I kissed you didn't I?? Everyone who looked at them all nodded.  
  
Young couples... Bernard could hear them all murmuring to each other as they returned to their meals. Terri was still laughing, but soon her giggles died down.  
  
Oh thanks for letting me borrow the clothes... Bernard was now wearing a long sleeved blue hoodie with kaki capris. In place of his pointy Arbic-like shoes, he wore sandals, quite a change of pace for an elf. And for practically the first time in his life, he didn't wear a hat.  
  
Who would know my brother and you were the same size?? He's away in Africa now I think... You don't have to worry about returning them right away... He won't be back until January I think...  
  
Your brother's in Africa?? Bernard asked taken by surprise.  
  
Yeah huh! He studies stuff around the world... Wow! I just realized I have no idea what exactly he studies! That was random... Bernard was starting to get confused. Me and my brother share my apartment. He usually brings home a lot of money... and thank god I was a math whiz! I have to sort out the money, make sure the bills are paid... I'm like a housewife!   
  
All thruought dinner, Terri's life story was unraveling. Bernard laughed thruought most of them.   
  
~*~  
  
When dinner was over and the bill was paid, Bernard offered a walk on the beach. The sun setting on the horizon made the water shine red.   
  
I've never seen the ocean before... Bernard admitted as he took off his sandals and dug his toes into the warm sand.  
  
Really?? I've seen the ocean and only the ocean... I mean... I never ever get tired of it. Actually, before I came to the North Pole, I never saw snow before...  
  
cried Bernard as he started to laugh. Thank god I got out of there... I thought I was going to scream! I never really ever like cold weather like that. That's why I like it here... It's nice and warm...  
  
You're going back though...   
  
Of coarse! Bernard suddenly realized what he said. Terri looked at the sand covering her feet, the smile fading off of her face. But she decided to in her mind that she wasn't going to let anything bring her down... Not tonite.  
  
Ya know... I always wish I could see through the ocean. I wish I could see what all of the fish and other creatures did every day... She trailed off, smiling. She stared out onto the ocean, and Bernard watched the sun's bright color fade on her face as the sun set. He turned also to look at the ocean, and blew into the wind. Then, a wish came true. Like lights found in a swimming pool, in front of them, a apart of the ocean lit up. From where they were sitting, the little sea creatures could be seen swimming around.   
  
Oh my god... Bernard looked at Terri whose eyes were wider then ever. She put her hand over her mouth as it dropped with fascination. She got up from her where she sat, keeping her eyes fixed on the glowing area of the ocean. She walked to where the ocean's foam reached it's limit. After a minute or so, the glowing faded and the ocean returned to normal.   
  
How did you do... How could you... You can do those things??   
  
Bernard shrugged. All elves have magic... It's something we've known since birth... Terri nodded her head.   
  
Kind of like me... she thought to herself. Only I don't have magic... I just have... abilities.  
  
Bernard then remembered the watch. He looked down on it and the little arrow now pointed to 4. He sighed. That took more magic then I thought...   
  
How much magic do you have left?? Terri asked noticing Bernard looking at his watch.  
  
he replied.  
  
Is that enough for you to get back all right?? she asked him in a sort of worried tone.  
  
I think so... Terri smiled assured that Bernard still had enough magic left. I hope so... Bernard quietly said to himself as Terri turned away to walk further along the beach.  
  
~*~  
  
Santa! I just got a status report about Bernard... Judy walked into Santa's office and caught him in the middle of taking a sip of cocoa. He put down the cup and whiped his upper lip clean.   
  
How's Bernard doing??  
  
Umm... erm... Judy tried to lay the news down gently. Scott raised an eyebrow.  
  
Judy looked up at the big guy and sighed.  
  
He's down to four... He might not have enough magic to return...  
  
If he uses any more magic then he won't be able to return... If the watch dial goes down to three then he can't return. He still has enough magic... don't worry. Judy let out a sigh of relief. For a while she was convinced that Bernard couldn't return. She smiled and bowed and left the room.  
  
No more magic, Bernard, Scott whispered to himself. No more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If this chapter didn't seem exciting to you... I understand... Just don't flame me!!! *pleads* I'm a sensitive girl... don't drag me down please?? If you liked this YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!!!! Thanx to my loyal reviewers *bows*


	7. chapter 7

The Christmas Cat  
Chapter 7  
By Vickietori  
  


**A/N: **I'm glad all of you liked the last chappy... I was afraid I made it too boring... Well, this chapter's going to be much better, I promise ^-^ Some scenes may go by a little fast but I'll be more then happy to change anything if ya really want me to... Jus' don't flame me ^_^ Anyhoozerhankeydoodle, thank you sooo much for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Welp, here's the story... and a stupid little disclaimer *growls*  
  
**Disclaimer: **I'm not even going to go there, k Disney??  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard and Terri had returned to the appartment. Bernard sat in her living room, gazing at his watch every other second. He couldn't stop looking at it. He was worried.  
  
What if I can't go back?? he asked himself over and over. What happens when I'm stuck here... With Terri. He broke his gaze from the watch and looked around the room. He then realized once he leaves one world, he would be in another... And he would be happy. Either way, he told himself aloud. I am going to be happy... But will everyone else?? He sighed.  
  
Should I make up the couch for you or are you leaving soon?? asked Terri. She stepped from behind the corner of the wall with a towel over her head. She had been showering.  
  
Oh... erm... I hadn't thought about that... admitted Bernard. He definitely didn't want to intrude.  
  
Well I'll make it up just in case, Terri winked and folded the towel neatly atop of her head. Bernard smiled back nervously.  
  
Well, not if it's too much trouble... started Bernard getting to his feet as Terri started to pull pillows off of the couch he was sitting on. She stopped and looked at him, surprised.  
  
Trouble?? After all the trouble I've caused you?? Bernard, it's the least I could do... She looked at Bernard modestly before turning to pull the rest of the pillows off, tossing them on the next chair. Bernard smiled. I knew someday this pull-out would come in handy... Terri yanked off the cushions and tried hard to bring the heavy bed out.   
  
Oh, let me help you... Terri scooted over as Bernard grabbed the handle. On the count of three... One... Two... Terri took in a deep breath and gripped the bar tight enough to make her knuckles turn white. The bed was lighter then they expected. With all of their strength put into it, the bed popped up like a synch. Terri tumbled to the floor with a thump making the towel on her head unravel. She laid on the carpet, rolling around with laughter. Bernard looked at her and too started laughing.   
  
That thing gets lighter with the help of two people eh?? Bernard asked her once his laughter got controllable. Slowly, Terri's laughter died down. She sat up and crossed her legs.   
  
Usually Bro. is strong enough to lift it out on his own. I'm so bad living here on my own! She giggled some more and got to her feet. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Terri looked toward the door and frowned.  
  
Wonder who that could be... She walked to the door and peeked through the peek hole.  
  
Who is it?? Bernard asked coming behind her.  
  
Oh! It's Kia!  
  
  
  
My neighbor... She and I are friends... She then opened the door. Kia! How are you, girl?? She hugged her friend tenderly.  
  
Oh same ol' same ol'... How was your trip?? You have got to tell me... Oh! Whose this?? Kia grinned as she saw Bernard. I see you brought back a friend... Bernard looked at Kia nervously. She looked like a typical girl. She had short brownish blonde hair pulled back in a half-ponitail. She had curious green eyes, and a nice smile.  
  
This is Bernard. He was kind enough to come back with me to make sure everything was okay.  
  
Pleased to meet you, said Kia shaking Bernard's hand.  
  
Yeah, uh, same here.  
  
Where are you from??   
  
Oh a place far north of here. The same old excuse Bernard would use for every occasion. He looked at Terri and grinned. Terri had her hand over her mouth as she started giggling again. Secret keeping was a specialty of hers, but it always made her giggle no matter what.  
  
Lets just say this is the first time he's seen the ocean, managed to say Terri. Kia looked back at her friend with an eyebrow raised. She looked back at Bernard, pointed, and then broke out in laughter. Bernard watched as the girl gripped her stomach and whipped the joyous tears from her eyes. Then, he flinched and cried out in pain as it felt as though his stomach was hit by something hard. He fell backward hitting the wall and sliding to the floor.  
  
... Bernard?! Terri frantically leaned down to Bernard as he shuddered in pain. Terri put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, confused. Bernard what's going on?! she demanded. Bernard breathed heavily and kept his eyes locked shut. Terri then noticed one of his clenched hand open. Dripping out of his left palm was a pool dark red blood. Her eyes widened and she quickly put a hand over her mouth to hold back her screams. Kia also was terrified.   
  
Terri... what's happening?? she asked in a frantic, hoarse whisper.  
  
I don't know... Terri breathed staring at Bernard's palms.  
  
Should I call a doctor??  
  
No... I think you better leave though...  
  
But I-  
  
Terri said seriously turning around to her friend. Kia nodded.   
  
If you need anything you know where to find me. She opened the door and stepped outside.  
  
Thank you. Kia nodded and closed the door. Terri put a hand to Bernard's cheek and to her he felt cold. With her touch, his eyes flew open and he stared widely at her. Terri flinched, for Bernard's eyes were bloodshot... and the cores were gray. Everything seemed to go by slowly as Terri watch Bernard's eyes close, leading him to unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard sat up straight, making the blanked pulled around him fall to the ground. He felt an overwhelming pain in his lower chest and fell backwards. He could feel sweat pouring from his brow as he breathed heavily, taking in hard blows of pain. When the pain died, he wearily opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings to find he was still at Terri's condo.   
  
Slowly, he lifted his left hand and looked at the dried blood. He squinted in confusion, and looked at the rest of himself. He came to find he was lying on Terri's pull-out couch and also was no longer wearing his hoddie. He had a white bandage wrapped around his chest. The middle part was stained red with his blood. His head fell back and he took in a deep breath. He couldn't figure out what had happened to him... or why. He remembered meeting Kia and feeling an incredible amount of pain... but that was it.  
  
Bernard opened his eyes and lifted his head. From around the corner, Terri came about. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Noticing he was awake, she hurried to where he lay. Are you all right?? she asked gripping his right hand. Bernard looked at her (his core color back to normal) and slowly nodded.  
  
I'm fine, he said hoarsely. Terri took in a breath and smiled. What happened though?? Terri's smile faded.  
  
I don't know... she said shaking her head. It all happened so fast... First I was introducing you to Kia... and then this happened... She nodded toward Bernard's bandaged body. I could tell you were in pain, but I couldn't see any blood through your shirt. There was a puddle of it in your hands, but I couldn't tell where it had come from. Then you looked at me... your eyes were gray... It looked as though you were becoming something, but somehow I could tell you were still yourself. You fell into unconsciousness then... She sighed and lowered her eyes.  
  
Good thing we pulled out the couch-bed thingy, eh?? Bernard tried to lighten Terri's spirits. She looked at him, and a small smile spread on her face.   
  
Has the bleeding stopped?? she asked Bernard. He looked at the bandage and pressed his right hand to it. He pulled it away, and a light coat of fresh blood stained his palm.  
  
I don't think so...  
  
Damnit! And I just ran out of bandages... Umm, I'll be right back, okay?? I'm going to go to the drug store to get some more bandages. Will you be all right here alone?? Bernard smiled.  
  
Don't worry! I'm older then you think... He groaned as he tried to lift himself from the couch, but failed and fell. Terri put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Don't try to sit up... she then looked at the wound. Every time you do, the blood flow increases... Bernard looked down at the wound himself and saw the red circle spread slightly. He clenched his fist and pounded the bed beside him and threw his head back with frustration. Terri watched him and could feel his pain. Just don't do anything. She then left Bernard. He watched Terri walk away from him, her golden hair trailing behind her made her seem heavenly. He closed his eyes again and did as she instructed. He lay there as though he had died... Doing nothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Why did the damn clerk have to take so long... Terri thought as she stuck her purse inside the plastic bag full of bandages.   
  
Kia appeared out of the shadows of one of the buildings. Terri nearly toppled backwards out of surprise. She held her hand over her heart and looked at Kia.  
  
You scared the crap outta me, girl! Kia laughed and walked beside her friend.  
  
I am pretty scary aren't I?? Kia giggled making Terri do the same. How's... Bernard was it??  
  
Bernard is doing fine, don't worry. I just had to run over to the drug store to pick up more bandages. You see, the puddle of blood in his left hand was from his bleeding stomach...  
  
God... how did any of that happen?? Terri stopped walking and shook her head seriously.  
  
I don't know, she said quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, both Terri and Kia saw something move in the shadows of the tightly packed houses. Quickly, Terri jumped to where the thing had moved and pressed her back to Kia's. Both of the girls luckily had taken three years of karate recently.  
  
Who is it?? demanded Kia. She raised her fists in a ready position and looked hard to where Terri could not.  
  
Come out! Terri called into the shadows, the brick wall in-between the houses echoed her voice. From the tight little space where Terri had called, a man stepped from the shadows. Quickly Terri nudged her friend in the back. Kia spun around, ready to face their opponent.  
  
What are two pretty girls like yourselves doing on the streets of California?? the man asked in a deep voice.  
  
None of your business! Kia shot back.  
  
Terri rummaged through her wallet and pulled out some money. If you want my money, take it! I have to get home... She threw the money at the street thug and pulled Kia behind her and started to run. Slowly, more thugs revealed themselves from the shadows. Terri skidded to a halt on the damp street pavement and began to step back, Kia doing the same as she.  
  
Terri... We're surrounded! Kia said over her shoulder completely terrified.  
  
I know I know just stay calm! We can take them on... Terri dropped her bag beside her and put up her clenched fists. A look of hate and readiness filled her eyes. Behind her she could feel Kia doing the same.  
  
One the count of three... Kia readied. One... Two...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
cliffhanger... MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Next chapter is the final one... but remember R&R or no more chappies ^_^ latrz!


	8. chapter 8

**The Christmas Cat  
by Vickietori**  
  


**A/N: **Okee doke, here's the scoop... Unless you have a brain glitch everyother second... this is the last chapter!!!!! Thanx a bunch for all of your support and reviews (surprisingly not a single flame!) and I hope you all really enjoy this last chapter... And yes there is a sequel on the way! So if you like this last chapter or not, there is gonna be a sequel... no mattah wat ^_^ Okeeday, enough rambling... here's the goods:  
  
**Disclaimer: **(I give CrystalHorse72 credit for this one) Do you honestly believe a 12 year-old diet coke addict would own SC2?!?! *long pause* I didn't think so... (I also get this from CrystalHorse72) I have a shovel, a roll of ducktape, and a big back yard. You do the math.  
  


**Chapter 8**  
  


the two cried togather. With a loud scream, the both of them ran into the small crowd of thugs in oposite directions.   
  
With the force of one punch, Terri knocked the first man to the ground. She jumped over him and kicked another man in the stomach. As he fell back to the ground, he took another man with him. The man stumbled a second, but lifted his fists to fight Terri again. Terri stared at him over her fists coldly before throwing a punch, but he avoided it. He flew a punch to her stomach, knocking Terri back a step. She breathed in heavily before returning a fast punch followed by a faster kick at the ankles, nocking the man off of his feet again. He cried out as everything darkened as Terri threw a final punch, knocking the man unconscous.  
  
Kia lept in the air, kicking aside two men on either side. She landed, her fists still raised, and faught aside two more men. She stepped to a fifth man, non-hesitantly, but pressed back noticing a moon-lit dagger at his waist. He drew it and raised it before her eyes.  
  
she breathed. The man charged at her. She tried to fend him off, but he was much more skilled then any of the others... Including herself. Kia tried to punch him, but he dodged each she threw at him. The man slipped out of her sight, and caught Kia from the back. He wrapped an arm around her neck and held his knife to her throat.  
  
Kia screamed as loud as she could. Terri immidiatley looked over her shouder and her eyes met Kia's terrified ones.   
  
Oh god... She began to run to Kia, but was yanked feircely by her ankles. She fell forward to the ground, and tried to raise herself before any thug could reach her, but she wasn't fast enough. Three thugs stood around her like vultures surrounding their prey. She looked from one to another, all of them seemed to look the same. The dark night cast shadows on their face making it hard for her to tell apart any of them. She drew in a deep breath, and with all her might, she sprang to her feet. She let out a cry of hatred as she kicked one of the three in the face, binding him to the ground. She threw a punch at another one of the men, but he resisted and threw one at her. Like him, she too resisted, but his punch was merily a distraction. The third man had come from behind her, and now clenched her arms tightly behind her back. She struggled to get from his reach, but failed once a hard object was jammed into her neck. She screamed a scream of pain, and fell helplessly to the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard shot up forward in bed, covered completely in sweat. He breathed hard, and strangely felt no pain. He looked outside. It was dark and damp from an earlier shower outside. He saw nothing, but could feel Terri and Kia were in trouble.  
  
Despite his wound, he jumped from the bed. He grabbed the hoodie made for the door, but to his surprise, it flew open before he reached it...  
  
~*~  
  
Terri helplessly awoke from a brief moment of unconscouness. Her eyes were blurry for the first second, but focused in quickly. The men were still there, helping the wounded to their feet. Terri felt an incredible amount of pain in her back, but ignored it as she tried to arise to her feet. She looked around for Kia, but saw she was nowhere.  
  
WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!?! All of the thugs turned to her and laughed cruely. WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!! Their laughter only increased.   
  
She isn't around here anymore, girl! Before Terri could turn her head to look, she felt the same object fly into her neck again. Everything surrounding her fading black again, but this time, she didn't fall into unconsousness.  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard cried as he halted before the open door. To his surprise, he looked at Kia and she was covered in bruises and cuts. There was some dirt on her shirt and both her shorts and shirt was wet.  
  
Bernard hurry!! Terri's in trouble... There's lots of thugs down the street... They attacked us and I got away and...  
  
Explain later! Bernard pushed past Kia and ran into the street. Kia ran up next to him and pointed west. Immidiatley, Bernard ran down the wet pavement, hoping he could get to Terri in time...  
  
~*~  
  
Terri layed curled in the middle of the street, dirt all over her kaki capris and her shirt was roughly torn. From head to toe she was covered in bruises and cuts, each one of them seemed to get deeper and deeper every time she thought about Bernard.  
  
Bernard... Bernard... she whispered faintly to herself. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at the thugs, one now with a gun pointed to the side of her throat.   
  
Why are you doing this...??   
  
The man chuckled. Oh no reason... Now just sit still while your end comes... The gun clicked as the bullet went into place. She closed her eyes again and waited. Waited for the end... But to her surprise, it never came.  
  
There was a blinding light and screams all around her. She felt the cold nossle of the gun barrel vanish, and she heard footsteps headed the oposite direction of where she lay. She opened an eye, half terrified and half anxious. She couldn't see where the light had come from, and she was too weak to get up and find anything. She just lay there until a familiar voice sounded in her ear.  
  
she heard Kia say faintly with a sound of amazment in her voice (and who could blame her??).  
  
Bernard touched a hand on Terri's face. Slowly, she opened both of her eyes, and rolled over slowly to see Bernard.  
  
What was that light...?? she asked weakly. Your chest... is it still...  
  
Bernard knew Terri shouldn't even try to move... Not in the condition she was in then. He watched her as she nodded and slowly closed her eyes again, and then warm tears spilled down Bernard's face. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to his. He kneeled there, crying softly as he held onto Terri as though she was leaving them... He opened his eyes again and took notice of the watch. It was at zero. Bernard bit his lip and clung to Terri tighter. He, for a second had no hope or faith in anything.   
  
And just then, the strength he had suddenly found left him. His grip on Terri loosened, and he felt himself slowly fall steadily to the ground.  
  
Kia watched Bernard fall to the ground, and felt hot tears crawl down her cheeks. She stood several feet away from the two and watched them. She heard a tinkle of a bell from near her feet and looked down and saw a tabby cat with a red and green collar around it's neck. She sniffed and whiped her tears aside.  
  
Your here to help, aren't you?? she asked the cat. The cat meowed back at her and lept toward Bernard and Terri.   
  
Good work, Tomaso, Kia heard a voice say all around her. She blinked twice as she saw the outline of an angel emerge from above. The glowing angel turned to Kia and smiled, and with that smile, Kia realized the angel was going to help her friends.  
  
Bye Terri... Bye Bernard. Slowly, Kia turned away and left the angel at her work. The angel watched Kia leave and turned to the two hurt beings beneath her floating body, one of them she already had known some time before.  
  
Tomaso meowed at the angel and she smiled again. She fixed her hands to her chest, like how someone would pray in church, and concentrated hard. A glowing araura surounded Bernard and Terri, and the both of them disapeared. The angel then put her hands to her sides and looked down at Tomaso.  
  
Go ahead and meet them there, she told him. Tomaso meowed and shook his head making the bellcollar around his neck jingle. Slowly, his body disapeared with small specks of colors.  
  
The angel on the other hand waited there and looked around at the city below her. She shook her head slowly and then said:  
  
Sorry Bernard... The angel then felt tears come to her hevanly face. Sorry I wasn't there...  
  
~*~  
  
... Terri... Bernard mumbled slowly in his sleep. I'm coming... Hold on... In his sleep her heard a familiar voice say his name, which made him awake immediatley. He shot up straight where he lay, and looked around, slightly panicked, for he had no idea where he was. All he could remember was seeing Terri unconsous in his arms...  
  
When his eyes focused in, he was surprised to find he was in a bed instead of on the streets. All around him was draped white cloth, but he didn't know why he was there... Or where there was.   
  
... Where am I?? he asked himself aloud, asuming no one would hear.  
  
Back at the North Pole, of course! said someone pulling the white cloth aside. It was Judy. And your lucky to be here...  
  
Bernard sprang from the bed and ran to the young elf. Her eyes twinkled brighter than usual as she received a warm hug. It's so good to see you...  
  
Umm... erm, you too... Judy went slightly pink in the cheeks. Bernard then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
Oh, erm, sorry Judy...  
  
Hehe, no problem, she laughed nervously as her cheeks grew redder. I brought you some cocoa... She pulled a plate from behind the curtins with a steaming cup of cocoa.  
  
Thanks I've been dying for one of these... Judy handed the cup to Bernard and he drank the entire thing in less than five secconds.  
  
Judy asked innocently.  
  
When it's this good... Bernard looked at Judy who'se eyes were as big as saucers. You know I'm joking... Judy let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Bernard couldn't help to laugh at her innocence.  
  
We almost lost you once, Bernard, don't scare me like that!  
  
Lost me??  
  
Well, yeah. You used up all of your magic, therefor you wouldn't be able to come here anymore...  
  
Then how did I get back here?? Judy shrugged.  
  
No one knows... A few weeks ago, Curtis found you and Terri unconsous in the sleigh. He called for Santa immediatley and they took you two here in the hospital wing... That's when they healed your stomach.  
  
Why was I bleeding like that??  
  
Santa told me that is one of the symptoms of when an elf uses all of he or she's magic... Or they're low on it... Anyways, the pain you felt was from your distance from here. You know how the North Pole is kind of our Power Source'?? Bernard nodded, urging Judy to go on. Well, studies are showing that when an elf is low on magic and they aren't close to their source... they start feeling internal pains and they might even start bleeding... Like you did.  
  
But, shouldn't we know this from before??  
  
Judy shook her head.  
  
No elf has made a journey like yours... Except the Big Guy himself, so basically we had no idea that was going to happen to you. Bernard nodded and sat back on the bed. Judy sat next to him. The both of them sat there in silence until Bernard realized something.  
  
Where's Terri??  
  
~*~  
  
Bernard walked into another hospital room, a bed was sheilded by the same white sheets as his. He stood at the doorway, afraid of how bad Terri's injuries would be... Or if she was still alive. He took in a breath and walked inside.  
  
he said lightly into the curtains.  
  
In here, a small voice said... But it wasn't Terri's.  
  
Bernard pulled back the curtain and expected to find Terri unconsous and bruised from head to toe. But instead, she was sitting up in bed, and with the help of a elf-nurse, she was drinking hapily from a bowl of soup.  
  
Hi Bernard, she said in a hoarse and calm voice. The elf-nurse looked at Bernard, and took away the soup bowl and left the room without a word.  
  
You're allright! Bernard ran to the bed and hugged Terri joyfully in his arms. She, he guessed, was still to week to move much. He let her go slowly and looked at her. She wore a white nightgown and a small smile on her face, hidden slightly by a bandage spread across her cheek.  
  
Thanks to you... she said quietly. Bernard smiled.  
  
When will you get out of here?? he asked a tone of saddness in his voice.  
  
The doctors say I can get out of this bed in a week or so...  
  
No, I mean here. When will you leave the North Pole?? Bernard sadly looked at the floor. She smiled.  
  
Who said I was leaving?? Bernard raised his head and looked at her.  
  
You're... Not leaving?? Terri nodded with a smile. Bernard's face lit with a smile which didn't last long (who smiles when they kiss??).  
  
So she's really staying?? Curtis asked Santa as they stood in the doorway watching the two.  
  
She sure is, Curtis. Scott looked down at Curtis, winked and turned to walk away. Curtis stayed and leaned against the side of the door.  
  
I'm glad. Curtis then looked down at Tomaso, and like Santa, walked away. Now Tomaso stood looking at the two. He looked across the room and out the window and saw the angel. She waved to him shyly and watched the two reunite. Tomaso winked and gave a little meow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you soo much for reading and encouraging me to keep up with this! I seriously couldn't have done this much without the help of:  
  
CrystalHorse72: Without your scary threatening reviews and your bone chilling glares, I couldn't have done this ^_^ thanks a million!!!  
  
SilentThunder086: So sorry Tomaso doesn't really exist *cries* but hey! Next time you go to a pet shop and see a cute little tabby cat, you'll know who to think of ^_^ Thanks for all of your support!  
  
Kitty the drunken butterfly: Yupsirebob, school and stress definatley doesn't mix *shakes head* Anyways, thank you so so much!!!  
  
Tabbi: I guess I lost you in the last few chapters... Oh well! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
SilverclawRose: Though I only got one review (and I'm not complaining or anything) You have no idea how much that one review ment to me! *bursts into tears*  
  
Theif-of-Souls: This has been driving me mad for weeks, but which school do you go to?? Honest to god, but it sounds as though you go to the same school as I do! Call me crazy but oh well ^_^ thanks a million!  
  
WillowVilya: Hmm guess I lost you too... *cries* Anyways, I didn't make her leave ^_~  
  
Jesus-freak: GAH!!! I lost you too! Anyways, hope your fingers didn't freeze off ^_^  
  
moocedes: OMG!!! I lost you too! *murmurs* you and your cheese... Is your hair still braided?? *becomes demanding* Oh well ^_^ Thanks for your support!  
  
hUrLeYgUrL66: Geeze!! I lost like a bajillion people!!! Oh well ^_^ thanks sooo much!  
  
Shmeilia Rockie: I lost another! Where did all of you reviewers go?!? Anyways, thanks for your encouraging review!!  
  
Thanks to all of my readers!! Oh yes, I mentioned a sequel... hehe! Okeeday, latrz!


End file.
